Un futuro junto a ti
by Jaswhit N Perlock INC
Summary: AU. Mi idea de un mundo sin vampiros. Momentos entre adolescentes con toque humorístico. Romance y una villana no tan implicada. Bella llegó a Forks para quedarse. Conocerá diferentes personas y vivirá momentos felices, tristes y divertidos. Posible SPOILER de los libros 1ero y 2do de la saga. Lean si buscan romance y comedia. Probablemente mal lenguaje.
1. Prólogo

Bueno...no estoy para nada acostumbrada a escribir fics de Crepúsculo aunque haya sido el primero que escribí. La verdad me es ahora incómodo escribir relación entre chica y chico porque bueno ya me acostumbré al yaoi :3 Pero dejando eso de lado, espero les guste. Es una corta historia sobre un mundo alterno en el que Edward es humano.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de S.M. Aclaró tomé ciertas partes del libro de Crepúsculo así que para los que no lo hayan leído podría ser SPOILER.

Un prólogo para comenzar...sólo para tener los capitulos pares :3 Estoy muy loca.

Disfruten ^3^

* * *

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Nunca imagine el momento en que podría relacionarme con facilidad con otras personas de mi edad, pero el momento simplemente se dio y yo no pude hacer más que disfrutar del momento con amigos que pronto significarían demasiado en mi corta vida.

Riendo a carcajadas, llorando a mares por una cosa u otra siempre con esas personas que pusieron mi mundo de cabeza. Viéndolos y pensando: "Cuando los conocí creí que eran normales" encogiéndome de hombros y acompañando su locura con una sonrisa que me adormeciera las mejillas.

Compartiendo secretos y hablando en cuchicheos en los momentos necesarios imaginando como estaríamos si alguien escuchara nuestras locuras. Seguro en un hospital mental.

Disfrutaría mientras pudiera, apreciaría lo que tuviera y lo abrazaría con fuerza para no dejarlo ir.

"Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión"

* * *

Espero no les parezca esto muy fumado...lo puse para no sé ._. saqué frases del face y usé mis pensamientos de filosofa.

Espero les guste :3


	2. Comienzo

Bueno...el primer capítulo que más que nada nos introduce a la historia en si. Espero no se aburan mucho.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de S.M. Aclar que tomé ciertas partes del libro de Crepúsculo así que para los que no lo hayan leído podría ser SPOILER.

Disfruten ^3^

* * *

_**COMIENZO**_

Había llegado hacía unos días de Phoenix. Allá vivía con mi madre y su nuevo esposo Phil, pero dado que éstos se portaban como adolescentes en su primer cita preferí darles espacio decidiendo mudarme con mi padre a Forks. Charlie, el jefe de policía del pueblo.

Tenemos gran parecido ya que ambos somos muy poco habladores, además de que me heredó sus ojos color chocolate. Mi madre dice que soy hermosa por mi cabello color caoba pero lo dudo ya que mi tono de piel es mi blanco, casi enfermizo y mi cabello es muy común y corriente como para sentirme la gran cosa. Mi estatura es baja para una chica de 16 años, mido un metro sesenta y cinco centímetros aproximadamente.

Después del largo viaje que realicé para llegar a mi nuevo hogar, desempaqué mis cosas que no eran muchas y me puse en el computador de segunda mano con el módem engrapado al suelo hasta la toma del teléfono más cercano. La verdad odiaba utilizar internet en Forks pues el módem era demasiado arcaico y tenía un servicio gratuito muy inferior al de Phoenix, por lo que mientras empezaba a conectarse decidí bajar a servirme un tazón de cereal puesto que ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para cenar algo.

Comencé comiendo despacio, masticando cada bocado con lentitud mientras saboreaba el sabor de las hojuelas en mi boca. Al terminar lavé el plato y la cuchara, los sequé y los guardé. Arrastré los pies escaleras arriba y me volví a situar frente a la pantalla. Quise buscar algo sobre Forks y su escuela pero la verdad es que no encontré mucho aparte de enterarme que la matrícula de estudiantes de la escuela era de sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete; ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho.

Exasperada presioné el botón de encendido sin esperar a cerrar correctamente el sistema operativo. Me levanté fatigosamente de la silla y me dirigí a mi cama. Tomé el reloj del buró café claro que se encontraba justo a mi lado y lo programé para que la alarma sonara a las 6 a.m.

Tan cansada estaba que sólo me recosté sobre la cama y me hice ovillo bajo las cobijas mientras me felicitaba internamente por ya tener puesta mi pijama, aunque ésta fuera una camisa con agujeros por doquier y unos pants viejos y grises. Cerré mis ojos lentamente y me sumí en la inconsciencia dejándome llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

El despertador sonó estrepitosamente por lo que dirigí mi mano a tientas hasta poder apagarlo. Me levanté aún con los ojos cerrados y caminé a ciegas hasta el interruptor de la luz y lo encendí. Froté mis ojos con el dorso de la mano y los abrí lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz.

Hoy sería mi primer día de clases en una nueva escuela, en Forks, Washington, el lugar más nublado y lluvioso de todos por lo que tendría que comenzar con mi preparación.

Me acerqué a mi tocador y tomé mi neceser para dirigirme al baño y darme una ducha. Abrí la llave del agua caliente mientras me despojaba de mis ropas, después las coloqué en el cesto y me metí bajo el chorro de agua hirviente para que el calor destensara mis músculos y me relajara. Cuando pasé suficiente tiempo en la ducha como para que todo el baño se nublara en su totalidad, cerré la llave y me enrollé una gran toalla blanca. Tomé otra toalla más pequeña y la enrollé en mi cabello para secarlo cuidadosamente.

Caminé con cuidado hacia mi habitación y abrí la primera gaveta del tocador para buscar mi ropa interior. Después de ponerme los interiores y demás busqué mis skinny jeans negros, una blusa blanca de algodón con manga larga y unos calcetines blancos para vestirme. Después en el closet busqué una camisa de franela a cuadros como de leñador de color gris con blanco y negro, mis converse negros desgastados y sucios y un cinturón para terminar y de paso acomodar los pantalones en su lugar. Até las agujetas de mis zapatos con máxima precisión para no cometer imprudencias en un descuido y luego me acerqué nuevamente al tocador.

Tomé el cepillo que ahí se encontraba y lo pasé rápidamente por mi cabello aún húmedo, conteniendo los gritos de dolor por los numerosos nudos que mi cabello tenía, al terminar tomé mi mochila y bajé a trompicones las escaleras.

Abrí el refrigerador con prisas para sacar el jugo de naranja y una barra de cereal de la alacena la cual mastiqué rápidamente tomando sorbos del cartón de jugo directamente del empaque y terminando lo guardé todo otra vez en su lugar.

Subí nuevamente y me lavé los dientes meticulosamente. Corrí escaleras abajo, tomé mi mochila, las llaves de la casa y me puse el impermeable antes de abrir la puerta. El frío exterior me recibió bruscamente abrumándome un segundo. Con prisa me dirigí a mi nueva y destartalada camioneta, obsequio de Charlie por mi llegada. Entré a la cabina y encendí la calefacción de inmediato.

Según Charlie el "cacharro" funcionaba a las mil maravillas, pero al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo. Introduje la llave en el contacto y la giré para encender el vehículo; el estruendo del motor me sobresaltó con su estrepitoso rugido.

A punto de encaminarme a la escuela pensé en la situación. Cursaría primero de preparatoria y tendría que relacionarme con gente de mi edad. Pero yo no podía congeniar ni con ellos ni con nadie. Punto. Erea un bicho raro y antisocial que jamás encajaría.

Y peor aún, antes de venir mi madre llamó para explicar mi situación de curso de Ciencias en Phoenix pues allá estaba un curso avanzado en la materia, lo que me indicaba que no estaría en esa clase con personas de mi edad. _Genial _pensé.

Ojalá y me arrolle un tren fantasma para no ir a clases.

* * *

Éste fue el primer capítulo. Gracias a los que han leído. :3

Dejen review si quieren, gracias.

Adiós...Jassy ^3^


	3. Primer Día

Segundo capítulo de esta sensacional historia que nadie (excepto por una gran persona) ha leído. Gracias Izumi vB Masen por dejar dos reviews, la verdad es que esta historia aun recuerdo que la escribí para ti hace muuuucho tiempo. Espero que te guste.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. Tomé ciertas partes del 1er y 2do libro por lo que para los que no los han leído podría ser spoiler.

Disfruten ^3^

* * *

**_Primer Día_**

Pensaba en las musarañas cuando me dirigía, en mi gran camioneta, a la escuela. Al llegar aparqué en el primer lugar que encontré y me mantuve sentada para entrar en calor, pero al poco tiempo no fue suficiente así que apagué el motor y salí al exterior.

La escuela era la típica hecha de ladrillos rojos, que parece más un hospedaje que escuela. Caminé bajo la llovizna y me coloqué la capucha del impermeable para dirigirme a la que creía sería la entrada.

Iba con la cabeza gacha y al entrar al edificio me quité la gorra e intenté pasar desapercibida a los demás que se encontraban fuera de sus aulas y estaba casi segura serían mis nuevos compañeros. La mayoría me veían embobados, como si fuera un objeto extraterrestre y la verdad es que así me sentía.

Por dentro, la escuela tenía pasillos alargados con paredes blancas y luces fluorescentes. A ambos lados del pasillo había casilleros de metal y puertas de madera. Caminé a todo lo largo del pasillo y me dirigí al fondo donde se podía ver una puerta de madera que indicaba la entrada a la oficina. No fue difícil dar con ella pues en la parte de arriba se encontraba un cartelito que decía: "Oficina Principal"

Al entrar percibí que había más luz que el pasillo y hacía un calor agradable que no me esperaba. Era una oficina pequeña parecida a una salita de espera con cuatro sillas plegables acolchadas, una alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un reloj que hacía tic tac de manera irritante.

Había un mostrador alargado que dividía la estancia en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles encima y anuncios de colores chillones pegados al frente de éste. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con lentes se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una blusa morada con puntos negros que de inmediato me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.

La mujer alzó la vista y sonrió.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? — preguntó amablemente.

—Soy Isabella Swan. — le contesté del mismo modo, al tiempo que advertía en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaba.

—Por supuesto. — dijo con una sonrisa.

Se paró de su silla negra con ruedas y se dirigió a un gran archivero gris del cual extrajo una carpeta color crema con unos documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba. Los demás los colocó nuevamente en la carpeta crema y los devolvió a su lugar.

—Precisamente aquí tengo un horario de tus clases y un mapa de la escuela— comentó.

Trajo varias hojas al mostrador para mostrármelas y repasó todas mis clases. Con un marca textos marcó el camino más útil para cada una en el plano.

Al tener ya todo listo le di una última sonrisa y me encaminé a mi primera clase, que según el horario era Trigonometría. Fue realmente fácil encontrar el aula pues estaba marcada con un gran cuatro justo al lado de la puerta.

Al llegar a la clase inmediatamente visualicé un lugar vacío al final del salón. Caminé de forma rápida y cuidadosa con la cabeza gacha hasta llegar al lugar; coloqué mis libros en la paleta del banco y mi mochila colgada del respaldo.

Al mirar al frente me encontré con un par de ojos azules y una gran sonrisa con labial rosa pastel. La que estaba frente a mí era una chica con facciones delicadas y afinadas que le daban la expresión de un duendecillo. Su cara era graciosa y tenía un cabello rebelde negro azabache con las puntas apuntando a cualquier lado.

—Hola, soy Alice Brandon. Tú debes ser la chica nueva, ¿Isabella Swan?— preguntó con una vocecilla aguda como de campanillas.

—Emm…sí, pero prefiero Bella, sólo Bella. —respondí un poco tímida.

De inmediato una rubia escultural que parecía sacada de una revista de Cosmopolitan entró a la clase. Sus cabellos rubios como el oro eran tan largos que le llegaban a la cintura; estaban como en ondas levemente recogidos con un broche de plata con forma de mariposa a juego con un colar con el mismo diseño.

Sus pasos gráciles de pasarela eran envidiables y sorprendentes pues tenía tacones con una gran plataforma y caminaba como si lo hiciera con zapatillas bajas. Al caminar movía las caderas pretenciosamente y mostraba una sonrisa gentil.

—Hola Alice — saludó cordialmente con voz cantarina.

—Oh, Rose. Hola. Mira, ella es Bella, la nueva alumna. — me presentó Alice.

—Un gusto Bella, yo soy Rosalie Hale. ¿Te gustaría sentarte con nosotras en el almuerzo? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto — dije feliz de tener nuevas amigas tan pronto.

Rosalie, la rubia modelo, se sentó en el banco del lado derecho de Alice y en el resto de la clase no la pasamos cuchicheando y riendo.

De las clases que llevaba hasta ahora, afortunadamente todas me tocaron con Alice y Rosalie, aunque recibí constantes regaños me la pasé increíble.

* * *

Bueno, éste fue el segundo capítulo. Lso personajes en sí están basados en el libro, no en las películos y sus actrices que nada que ver. Puse a Rose amable y gentil porque siendo humana no tiene porqué odiar a nadie. Esos pequeños cambios son los que marcan la diferecia si los personajes son humanos y no vampiros.

Dejen review, si leen esto ^3^

Jassy :3


	4. Primera Impresión

Bueno, aquí mi tercer capítulo sin contar el prólogo. He tenido tiempo y decidí actualizar todo lo pendiente :3

Tienen mucha suerte.

Disclaimer: Pertenece a S.M pero la ideini es mía :3

Disfruten~

* * *

_**Primera Impresión**_

A la hora del almuerzo estábamos en la fila. En ese momento no tenía mucha hambre por lo que sólo compre unas frituras deshidratadas y una limonada.

Caminamos entre bromas y risas hacia una mesa vacía tratando de esquivar a las personas que se atravesaban pues la cafetería era un hervidero de conversaciones y personas.

— ¿Te está gustando la escuela hasta ahora? — preguntó Alice.

—Sí, claro — respondí con una sonrisa tímida.

—Que bien. Ya sé, muéstrame tu horario — pidió Rosalie. Yo asentí y se lo pasé después de sacarlo de la mochila. — Veamos — dijo observando cuidadosamente todo el papel, como examinándolo.

—Asombroso— gritó Alice aplaudiendo con sus manos— Estaremos juntas en casi todas las materias.

—Casi…— murmuré decepcionada

— Sí — dijo Rosalie con desánimo — Tienes biología IV y esas es una clase avanzada en la que no estamos.

_Vaya_, pensé. Entonces sí me habían cambiado a un curso avanzado después de todo. Eso era bueno, y malo a la vez. Digo, estaría en una clase a mi nivel y no tendría que repetir lo ya visto, pero no estaría con mis amigas y probablemente estaría con chicos mayores.

— ¿Biología IV? Que genial — gritó Alice al parecer más emocionada que yo.

— Oye, no grites enana — pidió la rubia con un rugido molesto.

— ¿Por qué es genial? — pregunté inocentemente metiéndome en la conversación.

— Porque tú, una chica de 15 años, estarás en una clase de mayores de 18.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de genial? — pregunté confusa.

— Porque estarás con los chicos guapos y geniales — aclaró la rubia bebiendo de su refresco.

— Sí~ — chilló Alice emocionada— Estarás con…con…con JASPER WHITLOCK— gritó para después taparse la boca y hundirse en su asiento mientras miles de pares de ojos la observaban.

— Jasper te está mirando — susurró Rosalie observando disimuladamente a una mesa en particular detrás de mí.

Me giré para ver lo que las otras dos veían y me encontré 3 chicos muy guapos a decir verdad. Uno era tan grande como un oso, de cabellos negros y pequeños rizos. Otro se veía muy calmado, con rubios cabellos y pose elegante. El último tenía unos ojos esmeralda muy intensos. Pertenecían al ser más guapo y perfecto de todos. Era un Adonis, un Dios griego, un modelo sacado de una revista de trajes de baño. Tenía un cabello cobrizo brillante y despeinado. Piel blanca y labios rojizos complementaban su perfecta imagen.

Después me di cuenta que los tres nos miraban de manera inquisidora por lo que me giré rápidamente y miré la botella de limonada como si tuviera la cura contra el cáncer, pero aún así podía sentir la mirada penetrante del chico de cabellos cobrizos.

* * *

Bueno, éste fue el tercero. Pronto estará el siguiente.

Dejen review o vayanse al infierno sin internet ò.ó

Jassy~


	5. Miradas

Bueno, aqui el siguiente capítulo. Las presentaciones y miradas de soslayo. Decidí escribirlo mientras veía anime (Naruto Shippuden) me inspiró la pelea de Naruto contra Orochimaru *-*

Estaré escribiendo el siguiente para subirlo pronto y continuar las demás historias pendientes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M pero la historia es mía ;D

Disfruten~

* * *

_**Miradas**_

— No puede ser — exclamó Rosalie desviando la vista y fijándola en la mesa.

Me extrañé con su repentino cambio de actitud, y aún más cuando Alice gritó de manera chillona llamando la atención de todos pero ignorándolo y en cambio, sacó su celular y comenzó a teclear algo en su teclado táctil de su iPhone.

Ninguna pareció hacer caso de mi evidente mirada interrogativa por lo que decidí continuar comiendo de mis frituras en silencio hasta que sentí una vibración conocida en mi bolsillo del pantalón.

Sobresaltándome por el repentino mensaje recibido a mi celular agité accidentalmente la bolsa de papas que tenía en las manos causando que unas cuantas salieran volando de la bolsa.

Casi de inmediato comenzó a sonar la melodía de Katy Perry "I wanna see your peacock" llamando nuevamente la atención y ocasionando miles de miradas hacia nuestra mesa.

Con la mayor velocidad posible saqué mi celular y lo abrí deteniendo al instante la musiquilla y notando el mensaje de un número desconocido que había ocasionado tanto revuelo. Curiosa abrí el texto y leí:

"Edward Cullen te está mirando, y aún más con el pequeño cambio que hice a tu tono de mensaje.

XOXO~

Alice"

Me giré de inmediato a ver a la responsable, que se encontraba guardando su celular y tratando de contener las risas. Afilé la mirada, causándole más ganas de reír.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? — pregunté de manera inquisidora y tratando de mantenerme seria.

—No preguntes— dijo simplemente conteniendo la risa lo mejor que podía. La miré escéptica pero aún así decidí interrogarla sobre otro detalle.

— ¿Por qué rayos cambiaste mi canción de "Soy un cacahuate" por semejante melodía? —pregunté con los colores subiéndose por mi rostro debido a la vergüenza y las aún pocas miradas de los demás alumnos presentes en la cafetería.

—Pues para llamar la atención de Edward hacia ti— respondió con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Mi rostro de confusión pareció no hacerla entender que no sabía de quien rayos hablaba, así que pregunté.

— ¿Quién es Edward? — Rosalie dejó de verse en su espejo y me jaló a una silla continua a ella.

—Observa disimuladamente a la mesa frente a la nuestra, en la esquina izquierda de la cafetería— ordenó con voz baja y paseando la vista por todo el lugar y evitando la esa que me ha mencionado. Ignorando eso, giré mi cabeza con lentitud dirigiendo mi vista a los tres chicos que había observado anteriormente.

— El grandote con hoyuelos y cabello rizado es Emmett McCarthy, el amor platónico de Rose— indicó Alice con una sonrisa divertida.

—El rubio de ojos azules con pose del siglo pasado y rostro impenetrable es Jasper Whitlock, el amor inalcanzable de Alice— contraatacó Rosalie recalcando la palabra "inalcanzable" y una sonrisa malévola y ojos entrecerrados a modo de reto. Alice borró su sonrisa y alzó una ceja. Antes de que empezaran una pelea decidí intervenir.

— ¿Es el chico del que hablaste antes, Alice? — pregunté desviándo su atención de Rosalie.

— Sí — respondió con un suspiro y sonrisa idiota apoyándose en sus manos en modo ensoñador. Me aclaré la garganta disimuladamente para sacarla de su trance y de inmediato se recompuso.

— Bueno, el último chico es Edward Cullen, el de ojos verdes y el más serio, incluso más que Jasper. — terminó por presentar Alice señalándolo casualmente. Al girarme nuevamente y observarlo más detalladamente pude comprobar que en efecto era muy serio. Los otros dos parecían tener una pelea verbal y el tal Emmett movía los brazos exageradamente para aclarar algo mientras Jasper lo miraba con una sonrisa calmada y respondía con sencillez.

— En eso tiene mucha razón. Edward es el más deseado por así decirlo, pero jamás hemos visto que le ponga atención a alguna chica— agregó Rosalie pensativa.

— Entonces, ¿por qué querías que me prestara atención si jamás lo ha hecho con otra? — pregunté confundida desviando mi vista hacia Alice.

— Porque sé que tú eres diferente a las demás. A ti si te notará. V aseguró sonriendo cálidamente.

Me sonroje con el comentario y decidí bajar la mirada para esconder mi rostro con mi cabello. Comencé a meditar lo que me habían dicho y me quedé como ida.

Edward. El adonis que había observado antes. Tenía un nombre muy peculiar incluso para un pueblo como Forks. Salí de mi trance cuando la imagen borrosa de un objeto moviéndose frente a mis ojos captó mi atención. Al enfocarme visualicé una mano ligeramente bronceada con una pulsera llena de llaveritos de plata perteneciente a Rosalie, quién me miraba divertida mientras trataba de llamar mi atención.

En eso el timbre sonó estrepitosamente, indicando el término del almuerzo, para mi desgracia.

— Bella, sigue Ciencias. Aprovecha y trata de conquistar a Edward. Usa tus encantos— dijo Alice sonriendo grande y guiñandome el ojo.

—Encantos...¿cuáles?— pregunté dudosa.

—Pues eres muy linda y dulce. Eso te ayudará mucho. Seguro terminan juntos— respondió Rosalie.

— Lo dudo — dije con una sonrisa pequeña mientras ambas me miraban sin comprender — Verán, mi lista de novios es nula. Así que creo que alguien como "yo", simple, torpe y patosa, no podría salir ni de chiste con alguien como él. — aclaré con voz meláncolica.

— Ese no es problema. Edward es más bien… ¿cómo decirlo?...extraño. Le gusta la música clásica, tocar el piano, cocinar, leer y además es muy inteligente. — dijo Rosalie con voz sabionda. Alice asintió dándole la razón y después se posó a mi lado tomándome del brazo.

— ¿Cuáles son tus hobbies? — me preguntó. Medité su pregunta y recapitulé todo lo que hacía. Leer, escuchar Debussy para relajarme y prepararle la cena a Charlie.

— Supongo que leer, escuchar música y cocinar.

— Santos Cielos, tienen bastante en común — gritó Alice, como ya era común.

— Sí. Son como la misma persona. — agregó Rosalie secundando a Alice en su loca idea.

— Suponiendo que sea cierto, jamás le gustaría.

— No te ves claridad, sabes. Eres hermosa. — dijo Rosalie muy seria y con voz dura. Alice me jaló del brazo y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos continuando con la conversación de "Bella no se ve bella". — Inténtalo. Nada pierdes. — recomendó. Alice se detuvo de repente y me tomó de los hombros.

— Te irá bien. Lo siento así. — dijo. Después de eso, ellas siguieron de largo por el pasillo para llegar a su clase, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano. Yo me detuve y revisé el mapa que se encontraba en mi mochila. Confirmé y comencé a caminar hacia el salón 9 del segundo piso.

Rápidamente caminé por las escaleras esquivando varias personas hasta llegar a mi destino. Me posé algo insegura frente a la puerta de caoba escuchando las apenas perceptibles voces de las personas dentro.

Después de relajarme con unas cuantas exhalaciones aprendidas gracias a las clases de yoga con René, tomé el picaporte y lo giré hasta abrir la puerta e introducirme lentamente en el aula con luces brillantes y varias mesas claramente diseñadas para el trabajo en parejas.

Ya finalmente dentro cerré la puerta y percibí con mayor claridad el hervidero de conversaciones. Con pasos robóticos me aproximé al profesor, sentado en su escritorio de cerezo—brillante por el barniz—, al frente de todos.

—Disculpe, ¿dónde podría sentarme? — pregunté tímidamente. El profesor alsó la vista de su computadora y sonrió.

— Isabella Swan, ¿no es así? — preguntó, a lo que yo asentí—Excelente, toma asiento en el lugar vacío de la tercer fila del lado derecho.

Asentí a la indicación y después de agradecer me encaminé al asiento vacío, tomando asiento y notando de inmediato miradas posadas sobre mí.

Me giré lentamente algo nerviosa, encontrándome con Emmett, Jasper y Edward mirándome detalladamente, pero desviando casi de inmediato la vista a excepción de Edward, quién me observó por más tiempo para finalmente unirse a la conversación que sus amigos mantenían intentando disimular.

* * *

Espero subir pronto el siguiente. No dejen de leerme, actualizaré cada tanto :3

Dejen review aunque sea con un Hola~

Gracias por leer

Jassy :3


	6. ¿Amigos?

Aquí está el tan esperado capítul sin contar el prólogo. Está algo corto, pero lo bueno empieza ^3^

Gracias a los lectores anónimos xD y a los que han dejado review cof solo 2 personas cof :3

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M pero la historia es mía, obviamente con unas partes de los libros y siguiendo el orden de éstos.

Disfruten~

* * *

_**¿Amigos?**_

La incomodidad crecía en mí cada vez más al escuchar los incesantes cuchicheos de los tres chicos detrás de mí, los cuales empezaron en cuanto me giré para mirar al frente.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, por primera vez, que la clase comenzará pero la suerte me abandonó cuando de la nada la directora tenía que aclarar ciertas dudas con el profesor Varner.

Para disimular mi nerviosismo acomodé mi cabello de forma que pareciera una cortina cubriendo parte de mi rostro, mientras fingía que estaba ocupada haciendo garabatos en las últimas hojas de mi libreta hasta que un ligero toque en mi hombro izquierdo me llamó la atención.

Me giré lentamente y me percaté que se trataba de Edward, quien con su mirada penetrante me hizo hiperventilar y tartamudear mentalmente. Ignorando eso, me sonrió cálidamente y con una voz aterciopelada me habló:

— Hola, perdona por la pregunta pero me interesaría saber si eres Isabella Swan

— Emm, si pero dime Bella. Lo prefiero así.

— Vaya, te queda como anillo al dedo — respondió sonriendo al tiempo que se escuchaban unas risas sofocadas y después un golpe acompañado de un quejido. Miré de reojo y vi a Jasper serio negando con la cabeza en modo reprobatorio y a Emmett sobándose la nuca.

— Y dime Bella, ¿por qué estás en esta clase?, si me permites preguntar— dijo Edward llamando de inmediato mi atención.

— Bueno, pues en Phoenix estaba en un curso avanzado por lo que mi madre pidió que se me pusiera en una clase a mi nivel — respondí educadamente y sintiendo mi rostro enrojecer por la mirada tan penetrante e interesada de Edward.

En ese instante el profesor entró dando así comienzo a la clase por lo que giré mi rostro para mirar al frente casi dislocando mi cuello en el proceso. Abrí mi libreta lista para tomar apuntes cuando una aclaración de garganta detrás de mí llamó mi atención.

— Bella — llamó Jasper algo sonrosado y con mirada renuente. Yo me giré a verlo dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. — Tú… ¿Conoces a Alice Brandon, cierto? — preguntó ahora si posando sus ojos azules en mí. Me sonrojé penando que quería una explicación por lo ocurrido anteriormente en la cafetería, así que de inmediato traté de remediarlo.

— Sí, pero si es por lo que pasó hace rato en el comedor yo…

— No te preocupes por eso — dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora— En realidad quería que me ayudarás a acercarme a ella— pidió desviando la vista y poniéndose un poco más rojo que antes, haciendo un buen contraste con su piel clara, ojos azules brillantes y mechones rubios como oro.

— ¿Quieres que… te la presente? — pregunté incrédula.

— Sí, es que la conocí tiempo atrás en una venta de pasteles de la escuela pero al ser de diferentes clases… pues nunca pude acercarme a ella.

— Pero… ¿por qué? — volví a preguntar aún confusa.

— Pues de las veces que la he visto…— Emmett interrumpió soltando un "acosado más bien" por lo bajo y después Jasper le dio una colleja para luego continuar—... me di cuenta que es realmente hermosa, llena de energía, gentil y sus locuras siempre me sacan un sonrisa. Como en la cafetería. — confesó con un brillo notable en su mirada, como si fuera una maravilla hablar de ella. Por un momento me transmitió todos sus sentimientos y pude sentir gran parte de ellos, por lo que decidida accedí a su humilde petición.

— No te preocupes, si lo deseas mañana los presento. O podemos planear una salida al centro comercial de Port Angeles a comer y hacemos un encuentro casual— propuse ya ideando un plan para que se conozcan.

— Hey, Bella, no podrías ayudarme con Rose, digo, la chica es oro puro. — dijo Emmett con una sonrisa bobalicona. Yo asentí, feliz de poder ayudar a los chicos y de paso a mis nuevas amigas. Emmett sonrió feliz, pero de pronto cambiando su rostro a uno serio, como si hubiera recordado algo.

— Eh, así que ¿"llena de energía", Jasper? — preguntó Emmett con un movimiento sugestivo de las cejas, causando un gran sonrojo en Jasper. Éste de inmediato le dio un zape.

— Cierra la boca, tonto — ordenó Jasper con voz neutra y recomponiendo su postura formal. Durante toda la conversación Edward se mantuvo callado, escuchando todo lo que sus amigos decían, sonriéndo y negando de vez en cuando.

Sonreí ante la escena y comencé a pensar en lo fácil que resultaría el encuentro, aunque recordando de inmediato las palabras de Jasper. Tal vez era muy serio y educado, como del siglo pasado, pero también me demostró que puede llegar a ser muy emotivo y hacerte cambiar tus emociones sincronizándolas extrañamente con las suyas. En cambio, Emmett es una persona realmente aniñada y algo pervertido.

Después de eso decidí finalmente hacer caso a la explicación del profesor y comencé a copiar lo que se encontraba en la pizarra, notando que era un tema fácil pues eran las fases de la mitosis.

* * *

Aquí concluyó el capítulo de la semana. Esperen el siguiente el próximo Jueves, que es cuando sacan nuevo capítulo de Naruto Shippuden y puedo usar la compu.

Espero que les esté gustando.

Gracias por leer.

Jassy :3


	7. ¿Problemas?

Bueno, sé que he estado ausente pero se me juntaron los finales y después me castigaron por sacar malas notas :3 lamentablemente mientras estudiaba, Morfeo me visitaba y me llevaba lejos por lo que no pude estudiar para nada u.u pobre de mi, compadezcanme XDD

Aquí el siguiente y tan esperado capítulo :)

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de S.M. Aclaro que tomé ciertas partes del libro de Crepúsculo así que para los que no lo hayan leído podría ser SPOILER.

**NOTAS:**

Los ridículos apodos de Emmett los saqué de por ahí (?) y me parecieron interesantes sólo para rellenar la historia (VIVA EL RELLENO) y causar gracia y conflictos.

No sé muy bien como es el entrenador me lo imaginé como tal lo describo en el cap y me pareció divertido el atuendo que le puse :D

Fue complicado describir el vestidor pero espero que comprendan como está acomodado.

Leí en varios fics que describen a Tanya con cabello en rizos color frambuesa, pero para este personaje de mi historia la puse como la actriz que la interpretó en las películas porque la verdad no recuerdo como era en el libro n.n'

Disfruten~

^3^

* * *

_**¿Problemas?**_

Conforme pasaba la clase comencé a pensar que estar en biología con Edward sería interesante y hasta divertido pues hacia chistes y los otros dos me causaban mucha risa con sus tonterías, burlas y comentarios sarcásticos, además de Jasper con su mano de acero literalmente pegada a la nuca de Emmett para ponerle un alto a su "idiotez" como la llamaba Jasper.

Al sonar el timbre solté un suspiro de decepción porque ya había concluido la clase y tendría que separarme de Edward y los otros, claro está por la diferencia de clases a las que asistíamos. Apilé mis libros y los guardé en mi mochila preparándome para mi siguiente clase, Educación Física con el entrenador Clapp. Esperaba no causar ninguna catástrofe.

— Oye Bella, te tengo que poner un apodo. Tú sabes, ahora que eres parte del club. Será de cariño — dijo Emmett.

— Oh no Emmett, por favor. — suplicó Jasper con cara de abatimiento.

— ¿Por qué no? Son geniales — refunfuñó aniñadamente Emmett.

— No Emmett, apestan. — dijo Edward serio tomándolo del hombro como si hubiera tiempo desde que deseará decirle la gran verdad. El susodicho frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero infantil inflando los cachetes y sacando los labios como trompa.

— No es verdad Eddie, son geniales y creativos. — Edward suspiró pesadamente y se tomó el puente de la nariz con molestia.

— No me llames Eddie.

— Uy, uy, tranquilo viejo. — dijo Emmett levantando los brazos en defensa al ver la cara que puso Edward al escuchar su apodo. Sonrió y se giró a mirarme. — Oye Bella, Edward es Eddie y Jasper es Jazzy o ricitos de oro. Tú serás Belly-Bell's,

— Me parece bien — dije mientras asentía con una sonrisa. Miré a los otros dos y traté con ganas de aguantarme las carcajadas que querían salir al ver sus rostros molestos de pocos amigos.

— Ven chicos, a Belly-Bell's le gustan los apodos. Lo que pasa es que de seguro ustedes están en sus días. Comentó Emmett muy serio pero claramente ocultando una sonrisa. Edward rodó los ojos al parecer menos enojado.

— Cierra la boca— dijo Jasper mientras lo golpeaba nuevamente en la nuca y el golpeado gemía por el dolor. El timbre del fin de los cinco minutos entre clase y clase sonó por lo que acomodé mi mochila en mi hombro derecho dejando escapar un suspiro entre mis labios torcidos en una ligera sonrisa.

— Bueno chicos, nos vemos. — me giré a verlos a todos. — Jazzy, Eddie, Emmett — me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza burlón a cada que decía sus respectivos apodos, con excepción de Emmett pues él no tenía, aún. Los tres sonrieron y Emmett pasó sus brazos por los hombros de sus dos colegas a cada lado suyo.

— No olvides lo de hoy— me recordó Jasper.

— Claro. El "encuentro casual" en Port Angeles. — asentí y me despedí de ellos con un movimiento de mano.

Caminé por los alargados pasillos de paredes blancas y luces brillantes atestados con alumnos apresurados que aceleraban su paso para llegar a tiempo a su clase correspondiente.

Cuando casi la mayoría de los alumnos de habían dispersado en los interiores de las aulas y el resto de pasillos unidos entre sí saqué el mapa del lugar donde previamente lo había guardado y revisé el lugar exacto donde se encontraban el gimnasio y por consiguiente, los vestidores para cambiarme.

Cuando llegué entré por las anchas puertas del lugar avancé con paso lento y algo inseguro a la figura imponente de un hombre alto, robusto y con pantaloncillos cortos color negros, camisa gris, gorra deportiva negra y calcetas hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Complementó su "uniforme" con unos tenis puma blancos, el usual silbato una muñequera de nike. Me acerqué por completo y su rostro severe de inmediato se giró para observarme, haciendo un asentimiento de reconocimiento metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantaloncillos y sacó una llave con el número 4.

— Es la llave de tu casillero. Ahí encontrarás tu uniforme. Cámbiate. — ordenó con voz grave y profunda soltando la llavecita en mi temblorosa mano. Asentí obediente y con un poco más de prisa de la normal me dirigí a lo que creí sería el camino a los vestuarios, pues de ahí salían los chicos ya cambiados.

Fácilmente llegué al lugar indicado con un pequeño letrero azul con letras blancas que rezaba VESTUARIOS justo encima de las puertas de entrada. Abrí una y por la rendija que hice al empujar la puerta me introduje en vestuario femenino.

Era un pequeño cuarto con azulejos azul cielo que se dividía con un pasillo algo estrecho ya que del lado izquierdo había hileras de casilleros y del derecho lo que parecían ser las duchas colectivas.

Al girarme a la izquierda visualicé los casilleros grises apilados en hileras alargadas de 3 casilleros por filas y aproximadamente 10 columnas. Cada hilera estaba separada pulcramente a una distancia de unos 3 metros con unas bancas de madera al centro del gran espacio.

Casi por inercia me dirigí a los casilleros que apuntaban a la pared de la entrada encontrando fácilmente el casillero número 4 en la segunda fila de la izquierda a la derecha, en el primer lugar.

Introduje la llave con nerviosismo y abrí la puerta encontrando un sencillo conjunto deportivo de shorts color azul, camisa gris con FORKS escrito en la espalda y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas. Saqué la ropa y metí mi mochila y mi chaqueta. Rápidamente me desvestí quedando en interiores y tiritando de frío. Me puse con prisa los short y la blusa y guardé las demás rendas de mi conjunto matutino en el casillero, cerré la puerta y puse llave guardándola en el pequeño bolsillo de los shorts.

Me senté en el frío piso de baldosas blancas y me coloqué los tenis abrochando con precaución las cintas de cada uno. Al finalizar el cambio de vestuario me levanté y me hice una coleta de caballo mientras me encaminaba a la salida. El profesor se encontraba en el centro explicando que jugaríamos voleibol y gritando los nombres de los alumnos y asignándolos en un equipo. Puse atención para memorizar el equipo al que me asignarían y luego me encaminé a las bancas para tomar asiento y observar los partidos de los primeros equipos. Lamentablemente no me tocó con Alice ni Rosalie, quienes se encontraban sentadas en una banca del frente haciéndome señas para que me acercara. Sonriendo me acerqué pero de inmediato se fueron pues sus equipos eran los primeros en participar.

Con aburrimiento los veía jugar y al ser mi turno trataba lo máximo de no acercarme a la pelota para no causar catástrofes pero eso no me salvó – ni a los demás – de unas buenas golpizas. Cuando finalmente mi equipo fue descartado por perder – mi culpa – me quedé sentada mirando a mis amigas jugar mientras recordaba los golpes que di y recibí.

Justo antes de que concluyera el último partido el saque de un chico musculoso mandó la pelota en mi dirección y sacando reflejos que creía inexistentes golpeé con mi palma proyectil a un lugar desconocido. Eso, hasta que mis ojos enfocaron el nuevo lugar de aterrizaje.

Con mi tan mala suerte mandé la pelota a la cabeza de una chica con pelo rubio platinado y liso atado en una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza que hacía caso nulo de lo que sucedía pues estaba entretenida hablando con sus amigos.

Al final sólo pude ver asombrada y algo horrorizada como, por la fuerza del impacto, la cabeza de la rubia se sacudía hacia la izquierda de manera violenta y su cabello se agitaba. Antes de poder decir nada, la chica gritó con todas sus fuerzas llegando a una resonancia sonora muy similar a un chillido.

El entrenador Clapp sonó su silbato de inmediato deteniendo el juego al tiempo que me acercaba a la herida diciendo con torpeza que lo sentía. La susodicha se giró lentamente aún con la cabeza algo inclinada hacia la izquierda y posó sus ojos grises fríos y llenos de odio en mí.

— Tú, chica inútil. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Me pudiste dislocar el cuello! — gritó haciendo resonar su voz en todo el gimnasio que ahora se encontraba en silencio.

— Lo siento mucho, yo no quería darte a ti. Es sólo que la pelota me llegó de improviso y yo no pude hacer nada más que alejarla de mí. — murmuré torpemente.

— Por favor, esto fue plan con maña. Tú querías matarme. — afirmó vehementemente mientras agitaba un dedo acusador con manicura francesa frente a mi cara.

— No es verdad. Ni te conozco. — repliqué ahora ofendida y algo indignada.

— Cálmate Tanya, Bella no hizo nada. Fue un accidente sin premeditación. — dijo Rosalie con voz dura mientras se acercaba grácilmente a mí y se posaba frente a la rubia cruzando los brazos.

— Tú no te metas. — siseó la que ahora conocía como Tanya.

— Entonces no levantes falsos contra mi amiga porque ahí si el accidente será premeditado.

Yo me quedé al margen de la situación, algo anonada notando que se conocían de antes y su relación no era exactamente lo que se diría amigas.

Mientras nos quedábamos paradas el timbre sonó y todos los alumnos se dispersaron. El entrenador comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras pero antes de que llegara, Alice nos arrastró a los vestidores. Yo agradecí que todo terminara pues la cara de Tanya era algo muy intimidante.

Entramos a los vestuarios femeninos que ya se vaciaban y fuimos a nuestros respectivos casilleros para cambiarnos de atuendo y apresurarnos a la siguiente clase, tratando de evitar otro encuentro con la rubia problemática.

* * *

Plan con maña significa...plan planeado (?) e.e

Lamentó si me quedaron algo OCC los personajes u.u hace tiempo que djé de leer los libros y ver las películas. Tomen en cuenta que es un mundo paralelo en el que nadie es vampirillo y tienen una actitud más relajada y de estos tiempos.

Además escribí la historia hace un año. Me quedó algo ridícula pues buscaba comedia y romance (?) la estoy editando lo mejor que puedo.

Se aprecian los reviews.

Jassy~ :3


End file.
